Coran (Legendary Defender)
Coran (full name Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe) is Princess Allura's advisor, and currently the only known male Altean alive. This excludes King Alfor, who "survived" the genocide of Altea by having his memories stored in a device that would allow Allura to interact with him. However, she manually destroyed this device when the Galra crystal infected his memories. Personality Coran is noted for being somewhat foppish, goofy, and very much a traditionalist. He is often forgetful that the current Paladins have different customs, diets, and behaviors, but is at his core a dedicated and kind man. Though he comes off as kind of a ditz at times, Coran is a man of great experience, and comes from family line which has served the royalty of Altea for generations (his grandfather built the Castle of Lions six hundred years before Coran and Allura's ten thousand year long stasis). Coran is very concerned for the well being of the Paladins and Allura, as he is often trying his hardest to ensure that they are adequately fed, rested, and at peace. He is also incredibly compassionate as well, as he tried to comfort Lance when the Blue Paladin was feeling extremely homesick and confided in the Altean elder that his only wish to return to Earth. Having lost his planet to Zarkon, Coran offered a comforting hand to the boy and profoundly empathized with him, mentioning his own favorite things about Altea. Coran is also seen extending his compassion to all living things, such as the suffering of the Balmera due to the Galra having plundered the poor creature of its crystals, which functioned much like vital organs. He reveres many cosmic beasts and is well versed in xenobiology, able to understand and identify and memorize vast details of animals of all kinds from across the cosmos. He is also an expert in many sciences common to both humans and Alteans, including medical practice, culinary arts, mechanical, electrical, astromechanical, biological, and computer engineering, as well as understanding the science of Balmeran crystals as part of his mastery of xenobiology. It is implied that Coran's vast wealth of knowledge is part of why he is such a ditz at times, as he has centuries of experience to sort through in his mind that he can not always pull out the most pertinent pieces of information. He is also known to be well versed in memory transference and decryption, as science long since mastered by Altean scientists. He also possesses an encyclopedic knowledge of all things that pertain to Voltron, including the nature of the Lions, Paladin training techniques, and more. Notes "...and a castle that’s, like, 10,000 years old." – Hunk "Actually, it’s 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather..." - Coran from "The Rise of Voltron" ..."It’s not a planet. Balmera are ancient animals. Petrified, but still alive. Their bodies naturally create the crystals that help power many Altean ships. I often accompanied my grandfather to visit these majestic creatures when he was building the Castle of Lions." – Coran from "The Fall of the Castle of Lions" *Putting these two together seem to indicate Coran is at least 600 years old. No wonder he is absentminded at times. Gallery Official stats - Coran.png|Official stats. Coran in Theme Song Scene.jpg|Coran commits mass murder with a single finger. Yep, definitely a serial killer. Coran wakes up.png|Coran wakes up. 97. Coran freaks out after one second awake.png|...and freaks out one moment later. Coran sad.png Coran Noticed the Alarm.jpg 113. Look at your little brain.png|Coran insults human intelligence. 158. Coran pulls mustache.png 162. Hunk shushes Coran.png 169. Coran - are you sure about this.png|Coran has doubts about the new Paladins. 185. Make Coran a sandwich.png|Coran tries to get the mice to make him a sandwhich. It doesn't work. 208. Allura and Coran relieved at having all the lions.png|Relief at having all the Lions. 209. Coran during attack.png 221h. It's not going to be easy 2.png Team Voltron - LD.png Team Voltron (Ep. 2).png 37. Uh Oh Allura's mad.png|Meep! 52. Team Voltron taking a break from training.png 54. Shiro and Keith are so done with this.png 67. Food fight 1.png 68. Food fight 2.png 69. Food fight 4.png 70. Food fight 5.png 5. No - just no.png|One has to wonder if he's Messin' With Humans. 13 - Coran isn't impressed with Lance's liquor tolerance.png 17. Coran and Shiro discussion.png 35. Worried Coran watching homesick Lance.png|Taking note of Lance's upset. 48. How far do you think we are.png 50. They're really, really far away.png Coran & Lance.jpg 54. I understand.png|Coran understands homesickness all too well... 61. Coran look out.png 71. What happened 2.png|What happened?! 76. We have to get Lance to the infirmary.png|How is Coran not dead, again? Lance was the one wearing armor... 105. Serious Coran by firelight.png 109. Ride em cowboy.png|Say 'ello to my little friend! 112. I'm not just going to pry this out of here like some Galra monster.png|Asking politely can work miracles. 132. Facing Rax and the Galra drones.png 141. No Hunk, we have to go 2.png 186. Push the button.png|They were not prepared for Ludicrous Speed. 10. You guys having a clock party 2.png|''"You guys having a clock party?"'' 29a. Wait, we were supposed to think you were a boy 2.png|''"Wait, we were supposed to think you were a'' boy''?"'' 37. Dynotherms connected.png|''"Dynotherms connected."'' Coran and Balmera.jpg|Coran Whereas the Balmera. 103. Coran studying Galra soldiers inside Balmera.png 21. Shields won't sustain much longer.png 30. Coran just lost the game.png|TFW your computer reboots before you can hit 'save'. 31. Coran freaky face.png|Somebody set up us the bomb! 69. Coran listens to Allura's speech.png 74. Yes Allura.png 92. Coran saddened by memories.png|The eyes of a man who's seen far, far too much pain in his lifetime. 93a. The Galra have only been taking.png Coran_and_Allura_(Rebirth).png 95. You...may not live through it.png 12. Coran helping Allura stand.png 28. Chibi Pidge as Coran explains memory tech.png 41. Watching Sendak chill 4.png 47. You're going to come and help me.png 77. Now that's a good one.png|"Want to see my beanie baby collection?" 78. And then I was sent off to boot camp.png|Judging by his expression, Coran’s boot training was somewhere near Camp Crystal Lake. 109. Don't look behind you Coran.png Lance & Coran.png 111. No judgement it happens.png|''"You sure you didn't just trip and fall in? No judgment, it happens."'' Ten bucks says Coran was the first. 116. Coran's patience is yay close to snapping.png|Coran is this close to adding someone's head to his trophy wall. 203. Coran Lance Keith march into Green bay.png 207. That's fun.png Coran, Pidge, Lance, Keith & Hunk.jpg 214. Wait, has anybody seen Shiro.png 239. Team staring at Shiro freaking out.png 246. My father is taking us.png 257. Coran calls to sleepwalking Allura.png 262. Allura please.png 1. Somewhere in Sendak's memories.png 7. Dream on Lance.png Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg 19. Get out of the way Hunk.png 25. Our long-range sensors are unable to find anything.png 36. Princess I'd rather you stay here.png 38. Fine by Space Dad.png 39. Not by Space Uncle tho.png 200. What - impossible.png 197. I've never seen anything like this.png 1. Coran waiting for Paladins to return.png 6. How is that possible.png 11. Team Voltron looks daunted by Zarkon's complex.png 14. Keith that's cold even for you.png 35. I'm sorry I let her slip away.png 36. It's just, I've already lost so much.png 37. We'll find a way to get her back.png 51. Eyes front - we've got a plan.png 88. What's happening.png 116. Yup definately a serial killer.png 118. I've waited 10000 years for this.png 148. Coran on bridge of Castle with firefight in bg.png 173. Poor Coran's seen a ghost.png 174. Keith, get out of there.png 257a. Keith get out of there 2.png 311. It means we have no control over where we're headed.png Coran, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk in Disguise.jpg Coran Sees Lance, Pidge, Keith and Hunk.jpg Team Voltron without Shiro.png Pidge, Lance, Keith, Hunk, Allura and Coran (Shiro's Escape).png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Altean